


Quickening Dream

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Apocalyptic Doom, Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Queen Zeal cared not for those she lost. Soon there would be no such concept as loss. Only His eternal dream.





	Quickening Dream

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo square '

The floating prison island known as Mount Woe had snapped its chains and was falling. Its dread warden, a greater stone golem from a plane of primal destruction, had also been powering the island's flight, so its death meant that the rock fell as fast and hard as nature intended. 

The Earthbound ran and hid in their caves, screaming and clutching their children. The Enlightened looked on from their own floating islands wirh concern. Security must be quadrupled, they agreed, this incident reported to the Queen.

The tyrant of Zeal cared not for the fate of her people. The Guru of Life had escaped and this made her furious. Otherwise, she did not notice the outside world, or the massive tidal wave consuming the world below, tall enough to knock several of the floating islands off kilter. The next stage of her plan was about to come into fruition.

Soon, the physical world with all its harshness and constant frustration and restrictions would not matter. They would be obsolete, part of an old way of life. Humanity would evolve as one into the form of Lavos' eternal dream. Magic would be a truly limitless resource, lifespan not just immortal but a meaningless question when you were made of the stuff of dreams, when your whims happened instantly.

Her daughter had gone to help with the relief effort below, her spies told her. This was inconvenient. Schala was needed for the next stage. Queen Zeal no longer had patience for inconveniences. She snapped her fingers, telepathically summoning her most trusted servants, General Dalton and her Prophet. 

"Fetch my daughter," She ordered, "Drag her back if need be. My son, too - he's probably trailing after her like a lost puppy. And see if you can't find whoever is responsible for this mess and see that they are punished. I want that Guru back where I can use him. He was about to break, too."

Her servants saluted and bowed and promised eternal service. She dismissed them, warning them to get on with their jobs. It was good to have people on her side who did not fail, she thought to herself. There was little to nothing you could rely on in this chaotic world except the order you made for yourself.

She heard a soft hum. The Machine was calling. Lavos was calling. It was time. She took the portal to her underground temple where the ritual would begin.


End file.
